


Petting

by WonChan108



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Collars, Face-Sitting, Furry, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Scent Kink, brooken - Freeform, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonChan108/pseuds/WonChan108
Summary: Ben is still warming up to Rook and not fully on board with having a new partner. Rook wants to get along better with Ben, so he's willing to do anything to please his new partner. Anything.Story involves Ben topping Rook and Rook topping Ben. They're reversible.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Petting

** Petting **

**Warning Chapter Contains: BenRook, Brooken, Furry fetish, knotting, and yaoi**

**DON’T LIKE, THEN DON’T READ**

Rook and Ben walked through the halls of the plumber academy. Ben had his hands shoved in his pockets and said nothing.

Rook followed behind him with a worried look. He and Ben had been partners for a week now yet Ben wouldn’t relax or get to know him.

“Um..Ben..”

He kept walking, “What?”

“Do you still miss your old team? Kevin and Gwen?”

Ben let out an annoyed groan, “Yes, all the time. So what?”

Rook walked faster and raised his hands, “I did not mean to offend you in any way, I just want us to be on better terms with each other.”

“Rook, we just met.”

“A whole earth week ago.”

“Well,” Ben finally stopped walking, “a week ago Gwen went to college and Kevin went with her. My two bestest friends in the world, who I’ve known for years, left me on my own, okay? So excuse me if I’m not over it yet!”

Rook had a sad look on his face. He decided to remain silent to give Ben time to cool down.

The young teen sighed and patted Rook’s arm, “It’s not your fault Rook, I just..I miss them and you’re.. **not** them. You’re completely different, it’s going to take time for us to really be partners.”

“How much time?”

Ben thought for a bit then got frustrated with himself, “I-I don’t know! It took me years to finally trust Kevin. Gwen was annoying at first but got better. Ugh, it’s more of a feeling rather than timing.”

“So in order for you and I to get along, you need to feel like you can trust me and get to know me?”

“Something like that.” he shrugged confused, “I guess.”

Rook placed his hands on Ben’s shoulders and smiled, “Wonderful, what is it that I can do for you? Name anything you want.”

Ben blinked and stared at Rook for a while, “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Anything-anything? Like **anything**?”

Rook raised a brow, “Um, yes?” he found earth language very confusing.

Ben blushed a bit, “There is one thing I’ve wanted to try since we met. Do you know where we can be alone?”

The alien found the request odd but agreed to it anyway.

**. . .**

Rook took Ben to the Plumber Academy’s shower room. It was currently empty and very quiet. Rook stood in front of Ben with a smile waiting for his request.

“I can assure you we are alone now. Now what can I do for you?”

Ben’s cheeks were red and he drummed his fingers on his chin, “Um..you won’t like, get offended from my request, will you?”

He blinked, “I won’t know until you tell me.”

“Okay, um, so.. I’ve never had a partner as blue..or furry as you before. And since revonnahganders are feline-like.. you’re kind of like a cat.. thing.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously when he realized how ridiculous he sounded, “So I was wondering if I could try..petting you?”

Rook tilted his head in confusion, “So, you wish to pet me?”

“Yes. Are you mad? It’s okay to say no, this was stupid.”

The alien grabbed Ben’s hand and gently placed it on his striped cheek, “Go ahead.”

Ben’s emerald eyes sparkled a bit as he felt how smooth and furry Rook’s face was. His other hand hesitantly gripped the other side of his face.

His fingers trailed down the black stripe on both cheeks. He gently thumbed Rook’s white chin. He swallowed a bit as he tried trailing down to Rook’s neck.

Ben mumbled, “Whoa..freaky.”

The alien was confused at Ben’s amazement, _‘What exactly is freaky about me?’_

The teen continued to feel on Rook’s face and noticed his blue ears wiggled a bit. It made him smile, _‘It’s like he’s a dog.’_

Ben frowned when his hands reached Rook’s shoulder pads.

The alien raised a brow at Ben’s disappointment, “Is something the matter?”

“Your armor.. could you take it off?”

Ben looked up at him with a nervous yet needy look on his face. Rook couldn’t bring himself to deny the boy.

“As you wish, but this is a one piece..so..” he trailed off and cleared his throat.

Ben thought for a bit and then made an ‘oh’ face, “I don’t mind if you take it all off. You’re wearing underwear underneath all this, right?”

Rook looked away blushing a bit, “My fur makes me unable to wear undergarments.”

Ben slowly pushed Rook into one of the shower stalls, “Then I’ll undress with you.” He gave a reassuring smile, “That way it’s fair.”

Rook had a million questions on how was this fair or why they were even doing it, but he said nothing. He was finally capable of doing something that could make Ben happy, so he didn’t want to let him down.

Rook put away his proto-tool on shower shelf and pushed a few buttons on his proto-tech armor releasing its tight grip to Rook’s body.

Ben watched in awe as he slowly peeled the black and blue suit down his muscular form and stepped out of it. He placed it on the shelf so it’d be out of the way.

Rook turned around to face Ben with an embarrassed look, “W-Well?”

“Whoa..” Ben was already laying his hands on him, “you’re surprisingly tone Rook.”

“Tone?”

“You know, buff, muscular. It’s a compliment.”

Rook gave a small smile, “Thank you, my body is my temple. I eat properly and train regularly.”

Ben felt on his broad striped shoulder. He smirked a bit, enjoying the power of having Rook’s hot body all to himself.

He felt under Rook’s neck and stroked it a bit out of curiosity. It didn’t take long before he felt Rook’s throat vibrate.

Ben smirked and stroked it more when he saw the alien’s face.

Rook was purring.

His eyes were closed and he could barely keep his mouth closed. Ben could see his sharp fangs and erotic face.

“Mmnnhh..”

“Oh my god Rook, you sure you’re not a cat?”

He opened his eyes and shyly removed Ben’s hand from under his chin, “I am not a cat, I am just cat-like.” He faced away feeling embarrassed. His eyes were a bit dilated as he wiped the drool from his lip, “I am sorry you had to see a shameful side of me.”

He could clearly see how aroused Rook was getting and it made the teen want to be a little devious.

Ben began taking his shirt off and let it hit the floor, “Don’t be. I want to see more shameful sides of you partner.” He began unfastening his brown pants and tugged them off with his underwear.

Rook’s red eyes dilated for a bit as he couldn’t look away from Ben’s slim body. He lacked muscle, but was a bit curvy, and his cock was huge.

Rook immediately averted his eyes away from it, Ben smiled to himself when he caught him staring.

He kicked the last of clothing off until he stood completely nude in front of the alien.

“Now we’re both shameful.” He stepped closer to close the gap between him and Rook.

The alien swallowed hard and kept his hands to himself, resisting the urge to touch Ben. The boy, however, was already back to petting him.

Rook let small moans and lots of purrs as he trembled a bit from each of Ben’s touches

His fingers felt on his fluffy white pecs and abs, “So soft..” He nuzzled his cheek against a tuff of white fur on Rook’s chest, “I could do this forever.”

He wrapped his arms around Rook, gently hugging him. The alien could feel Ben massage the stripes on his back.

Rook’s purring escalated and he felt his body get weak. He lost his footing a bit and backed into one of the shower faucets.

Shower water began pouring down onto the both of them.

Ben shrieked a bit and let go, “Cold!” he then glared up at Rook, “Duuuude?!”

“My apologies, b-but perhaps this is a sign that we should stop?”

“What? But we just..” Ben stopped when he felt something sticky on his stomach he rubbed it and noticed it wasn’t water.

He looked over at Rook and noticed a red fleshy erection forming out of his furry privates.

Rook covered it with both hands, “My apologies, I did not mean for-“

Ben shushed him, “Sssshhh, I see what’s going on here. You were trying to hide this from me.” He got on his knees, “Let me see it.”

“But Ben-“

“Rook, just show me your dick.”

The alien still remained nervous but slowly removed his hands. Ben marveled at his alien cock.

His balls were fluffy white and his cock was red and thick. Ben gripped the red part in his hand and stroked it a bit.

“Mnn!” Rook moaned a bit in discomfort.

Ben blushed when he saw his red member grow out of his fur, _‘This thing gets longer?!’_

He drooled a bit at his girth and began licking the furry balls earning more moaning purrs from Rook. He trembled at the feel of Ben’s warm tongue matting his fur.

His tongue trailed upward tasting his red flesh. Ben placed small kisses on the side of it and continued to give it more strokes. His nose breathed in Rook’s erotic scent which sent shivers down his spine.

His own penis twitched a bit as he touched the alien’s cock.

It grew over a foot long, “C’mon Rook, mmm, show me all of it.”

“B-Ben!” his thighs trembled as he tried not to faint right there. Rook had never been this aroused before nor had anyone ever touched his cock this way.

Ben bit his bottom lip once Rook was fully hard, “Damn partner, you didn’t tell me you were packing.” It was bigger than Ben’s.

“But I am not packing, mmnn, this seems like a bad time to go on a trip.”

“It’s an expression, don’t ruin the mood dude.” Ben began sucking on the tip.

He took more into his mouth and began moving his head in a bobbing motion. Rook peered down at the lust-filled teen and noticed how happy Ben was sucking his cock.

It was like he was playing a game and Rook was his new toy.

Ben’s tongue massaged onto it more and he hummed an erotic groan as he took Rook halfway into his mouth.

The alien let out a groan and felt his eyes roll a bit. His body trembled as his cock was strangled by Ben’s tight throat.

His saliva dripped and coated Rook’s cock as he continued to moan on it, “Mmm, mmhh, mmm”

He hugged Rook’s hips and felt on his blue ass, clawing into his fur a bit as he wanted to take more into his mouth but reached his limit.

“B-Benn..I-I think you should stop.. I will end up dirtying you if you don’t let go.”

Ben slowly peeled his mouth off of his cock and continued to lap away at the tip, “Dirty me, I want you to.” He resumed sucking on Rook, his mouth was greedy for his taste.

Rook gripped the shower stalls trying his best not to fall to his knees. Ben was sucking him faster and making Rook dizzy with pleasure.

His nails clawed into the stalls and he gritted his fangs as he came hard in Ben’s mouth, “Rrrrghhh!”

Ben let out a happy moan when he felt Rook cumming in his mouth. He swallowed some of it but majority of it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

The shower water washed it away fast making it trail down Ben’s body to the drain, “Mmn, not bad partner. You cum harder than Kevin does.”

Rook rubbed his head and was still shaky on his knees, “Haaa.. hhaa.. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps now we should leave.”

He gripped Rook’s cock, “Oh-ho no. We’re not done yet.”

Rook peeked down at Ben and noticed how fully erect he was, “I see we are not.” Rook was not the only one with a large cock, Ben was hung.

The boy smirked proudly when he caught Rook eyeing his human erection.

Ben pressed his hard cock and Rook’s half-hard one together, “Alien DNA baby, jerking myself off is never enough to get me to go limp. I always end up needing someone’s help, usually Kevin or Gwen. Sometimes both.”

Rook swallowed hard a bit at how big Ben was, “I can see how someone of your.. girth would be needing assistance.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Ben smiled brightly up at it him, “Care to give me a hand partner?”

Rook shook his head blushing, “Um, I am not sure I could handle you. It is my first time.”

“Tell you what, if you let me fuck you today, then I’ll let you fuck me next time, deal?”

Rook raised a brow and thought for a while. He hesitated as Ben stared up at him with happy emerald eyes. Rook felt like he was going to regret this, but he couldn’t say no to Ben.

“So be it.”

“Yes!” he shifted Rook and made him turn around.

Ben gathered some of the cum on his hand from earlier and smeared it onto Rook’s ass. The alien shuddered when he felt Ben spread his cheeks.

He peered down at the surprisingly smooth and pink entrance. He fingered and spread the hole making it squishy.

Rook blushed deeper as he could hear the squelching noises coming from back there, “Nnnh!”

“Patience partner, you’re doing great. You’re body’s bigger than mine, so getting you ready shouldn’t take long.”

He massaged his soaked fingers around inside the alien until he could fit all four inside. Rook drooled a bit and his thighs trembled.

His throbbing cock reawakened and twitched as the anal massage made it erect again. Rook huffed and purred as he was toyed with by the boy.

Ben removed his fingers and gave an affirmative nod, “Alright, you’re all set.”

Ben had to back away a bit to line his foot long cock up to Rook’s awaiting hole. The alien lowered his hips a bit since Ben was shorter.

The boy got the tip in and then stood on his toes to get the rest to go in. Ben groaned at how hot and tight Rook felt on the inside.

The alien let out an erotic cry as he felt Ben enter him more, “A-Apologies! I cannot take much more!”

Ben chuckled, “Relax partner I’m already half-way in, try taking the whole thing.” He panted a bit before forcing his hips upward more, _‘Wow this really is his first time, so tight.’_

Rook balled his fists against the tiled wall as Ben entered him completely.

Be hugged his back and he felt on the wet white fur on Rook’s front, “Mmnn, I’m all in partner. You feel amazing.”

The praise sent a shiver down his spine, “I am glad you’re enjoying me.”

Ben pulled his hips back and forth in a slow thrusting motion so Rook could adjust and feel every inch of him. He gripped his fur and fought the urge to cum early.

Rook let out low moans as Ben began thrusting into him, “Ah.. mmm.. mhh”

Ben could tell he was enjoying it and began thrusting normally. His faster thrusts made Rook’s dripping cock bounce and his moans escalate.

His walls gripped Ben’s cock all over, stroking him each time he pulled out and pushed in. He could feel Ben’s cock hit his prostate.

“Haahh.. aaahh.. R-Rook!” he gripped the alien’s hips and began going at his desired pace.

Ben panted happily as he was finally getting the relief he so desperately needed. His big cock was being massaged and stroked by Rook’s tight no-longer-virgin ass.

The boy’s greedy thrusts slapped into him, “Oh fuck.. gonna cum.. Rook can I cum inside you? Is it okay? I r-really want to.”

Rook blushed and could barely think as Ben was hitting his prostate at a faster pace, “I a-am not sure. I think..YES!”

His red eyes were faded and barely any yellow remained. Drool dripped from his fangs as Ben fucked him hard. He stroked his own cock feverishly as Ben pounded into him.

Ben kept thrusting away like an animal in heat until he finally entered Rook all the way in and nice and deep. He let out a groan and then a sigh as he spilled his seed deep inside his partner.

“Ooohh yeeeess..” he slouched against Rook’s back and hugged his soaked blue fur, “Mmnhh, so good. I needed this.”

Rook trembled as he felt some of Ben’s cum overflow from his ass, “I see you have not had release in quite some time.” His cock had made a mess on the shower wall.

Ben let out a relaxed sigh as he slowly pulled out of the alien to marvel at his work. His cock was limp and Rook’s hole was full of Ben’s cum. It dribbled and stained his furry cheeks.

Rook straightened himself up and turned to face Ben. He had so many questions and comments and wasn’t sure what to say or ask first.

 _‘That felt amazing. When will there be a next time, how often did you do this with Kevin and Gwen, will this make our relationship change, when will be the next time we do this?!’_ Rook was nervous while Ben picked up his clothes like this was normal.

He simply patted Rook and smiled, “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“It was quite enjoyable. I was wondering, Ben, when can we-?”

The two froze when they heard other alien plumbers’ voices. Men were coming in to use the showers.

Ben gathered his things and ducked out of the stall, “Thanks for this. **Now** , we’re partners.”

Ben snuck out with his clothes and Rook was left alone in the stall. The alien’s heart raced and he could feel Ben’s cum ooze out a bit.

**. . .**

The two plumbers hadn’t spoken about this incident for days. Ben toyed with his omnitrix while Rook stared at the road to focus on driving.

Occasionally he snuck a few peeks at Ben, _‘How can he be so calm after what happened? Is this normal among humans? Perhaps I was not good enough.’_

He let out a sad sigh.

Ben looked up from his omnitrix, “Something wrong partner?”

“Yes. I have been meaning to ask you, is what we did common here on earth?”

He cocked a brow at Rook, “What’d we do?”

The alien glared, “That incident in the showers, our,” he cleared his throat, “intimate moment.”

Ben sat up straight, “Ooohoho, thaaaat. Yeah, it’s pretty common on earth, but its mainly done between couples, friends with benefits, or the one you marry. Come to think of it even complete strangers meet up and do it.”

Rook brightened up, “Oh, then which one are you and I?”

Ben awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, “Umm.. I don’t really know.”

The alien slouched a bit as he drove in silence. Ben looked out the window to avoid looking at him. The tension was heavy in the car. Ben wasn’t good with emotional stuff.

“Ben, during our intimate time, did I perform poorly? Is that why you avoid talking about it?”

“No! You did fine Rook! You felt amazing, if anything I thought I screwed up. I was the one who wanted to be alone with you, then I asked to pet you, and then it turned into..that.”

The teen rubbed his blushing face in shame. Just remembering burying his body into the Rook’s furry toned body made him nervous. It felt incredible, he wanted to do it again but was too prideful to ask.

Rook smiled, “I also think you did fine.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded while focusing on the road.

“Cool, so you weren’t injured or offended by what I did?”

“No. In fact,” Rook blushed, “I have not been able to stop thinking about what we did all week.”

Ben chuckled and joked, “Ahaha, let me guess you want another blowjob? Just unbuckle your armor and I’ll get right on it.”

“As nice as that sounds, I was actually hoping I could be the one to touch you for a change.” He nervously stated, “I-If I remember correctly you said the next time we.. get intimate, I could be on top.”

The boy was taken back by Rook’s confession. He stared at the blushing alien for a bit and then a devilish smirk curled onto Ben’s face.

He pointed, “Hey, let’s stop by my house.”

“Why ever for?”

“My mom isn’t home.”

Rook turned to Ben confused, “She is at work, correct?”

He smirked at his innocence and placed a hand on Rook’s thigh, “Yes, meaning you and I will be home alone. The perfect time to get ‘intimate.’”

The blue alien swallowed a bit and his grip on the wheel tightened. He tried to remain calm but his heart raced in his chest as Ben felt on his thigh.

Ben teased him, “Don’t you want to pet me Rook?”

Rook pushed a button turning the proto-truck into a flying ship, “Where was your address again?”

**. . .**

As predicted, Mrs. Tennyson wasn’t home, which meant Ben and Rook had plenty of alone time. Ben left his shoes at the door and he guided Rook upstairs to his bedroom.

Rook’s eyes were already glazing over in arousal as they entered Ben’s bedroom. Once the door closed behind them and they were all alone, it was like a predator was trapped in a cage with his prey.

Ben smiled up at Rook noticing how turned on he was, “So, where do you want to start?” he spread his arms for Rook, “I’m all yours.”

His blue fingers went for Ben’s hips and begin stripping off his black and green shirt. Ben lifted his arms up so he could easily slide it off.

Once the teen was topless Rook gently pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

He captured Ben’s lips and gave him gentle kisses. Ben let out a soft moan, _‘Well this is new. We didn’t do much kissing the first time.’_

Rook was surprisingly a good kisser despite all the fangs. His tongue licked Ben’s lips making the boy shudder a bit.

Rook then placed a long loving lick on Ben’s cheek. His green eyes went wide, “Mmh!”

Rook pulled away and shyly covered his mouth, “Forgive me, my tongue moved on its own.”

“It’s okay, it’s weird.. in a good way.” He felt on the side of Rook’s face, “You’re not a cat, just cat-like. Remember?”

A smile curled onto the alien’s face, “Right.” He was happy Ben bothered to remember.

He resumed licking Ben’s face and then he went down to the boy’s neck. Ben bit his bottom lip when he felt Rook’s long alien tongue on his neck.

Rook began purring as he took in Ben’s scent. He began kissing his chest making Ben lie all the way back. He let out soft moans as Rook felt on his body.

His long blue fingers felt on Ben’s torso and his tongue tasted his skin. Rook grew more aroused the more he touched the boy, “Your species is odd.”

“How so?”

“You’re mostly hairless, but have hair on odd parts of your body.”

“..is that bad?”

“It is not bad, it is just different.” His tongue went back to licking up Ben’s skin. When his tongue flicked at his nipple, the boy jolted and moaned a bit, “Personally, I find your body adorable.”

Ben pouted a bit, “Guys don’t like being called adorable. Mmnh!”

Rook sucked on Ben’s nipple as his hand slowly rubbed up and down Ben’s body to relax him. The boy bit his bottom lip and grew hard in his pants.

The alien began biting the nipple and teasing the other one causing Ben to let out more soft moans.

“I take it this is your weak spot. This wasn’t in your file.”

Ben blushed furiously, “And if you put this in my file I’m going to kill you!”

Rook chuckled and resumed licking and kissing Ben’s skin. Ben’s green eyes got half lidded as he relaxed under Rook’s furry hands.

Small hickeys were forming on his skin. Rook found it a little entertaining how easy it was to mark Ben.

Once his mouth reached Ben’s crotch he noticed the boy was pitching a tent. Rook unbuckled and began tugging at his pants.

Ben arched his hips a bit as Rook easily slid his underwear and pants off his slender legs.

He smiled at Ben’s half hard erection, “I am glad you are as excited as I am.”

His nose nuzzled against Ben’s length taking in his scent. He let out more needy purrs as his nostrils filled with nothing but Ben’s scent.

The teen blushed nervously at Rook sniffing his dick, “Easy partner.. have you done this before?”

“No, but after seeing you do it to me I think I understand it.” He parted his lips and obviously wanted to hurry and taste Ben.

He whimpered at the sight of his fangs, “Okay just watch the fangs, no biting, please.”

Rook didn’t seem to be listening as his tongue was already curling around Ben’s length. The boy uttered a moan and his hips bucked as Rook took more of him into his mouth.

The alien bobbed his head in a needy manner and his purring escalated. Ben drooled a bit as his cock was wrapped in Rook’s sopping wet mouth.

He could feel just how long his alien tongue was, _‘Fuck, I can’t tell where his tongue begins or ends!’_ He bit his bottom lip.

Rook shifted uncomfortably as he was getting hard in his proto-armor. He could not get fully erect because of it and it was beginning to pinch him a bit.

Rook’s tongue massaged and moved all over Ben’s length.

His toes clenched as his cock was squeezed by Rook’s throat.

The alien got Ben completely hard and was able to fit the whole thing into his mouth, “Mnnhh!” his eyes were glazed over with nothing but lust.

Ben gripped hard on his bed and couldn’t stop moaning. He felt Rook’s purrs vibrate all over his cock, “R-Rook, that’s.. that’s enough! Mmn!”

He ignored the boy’s plea and continued to suck and pleasure him. He couldn’t hear Ben’s protests even if he wanted to, _‘How is a human this small able to get this big? His scent is so strong and his taste is so heated.’_

He let out small groans and moans the more he sucked Ben, wanting to make the boy happy no matter what.

Ben whined and his hips bucked, “Ro-oo-ook! I **said** ,” his foot nudged at Rook’s crotch, “ **stop**!”

The alien ceased sucking and he let out a high whimper when he felt Ben’s foot massage his crotch.

His tongue slowly and sadly released its grip from Ben’s length. Ben’s cock was coated in various amounts of Rook’s saliva.

Ben smirked at Rook’s sex crazed face. His furry lips were matted and his fangs were showing hostility, not happy to being stopped.

Ben rubbed his foot more against Rook’s bulge, “Finally got your attention now huh. I told you several times to stop.”

He gripped Ben’s ankle trying to make him stop teasing his erection. It was becoming more obviously outlined through his armor.

“F-Forgive me, I thought you were e-enjoying it.” His ears folded back in submission and he drooled the more Ben massaged his bulge.

He noticed a damp stain forming on the blue of his proto-armor, “I don’t want to cum like this. If we’re going to do this, then I expect you to listen to **me** , got it?”

Rook nodded, “Y-Yes Ben!” he covered his mouth, “Now please..your foot, it’s hurting me.”

Ben pulled his foot away, “Then take that armor off and come here.”

“Right away.”

He pushed a few buttons on his suit to make it peel off. Once Rook shed his armor, he let out a sigh of relief as his cock became fully hard. The air around it only upped his sensitivity.

Ben never got tired of seeing how big Rook’s cock was, “Good, now lie down. I’m going to need help fitting you in me.”

Rook got on the bed and lied down on his back. Ben got on top of him and positioned his ass above Rook’s face.

The nervous alien got a full view of Ben’s most private areas, “I am confused, I thought I was going to be on top. Not that I am not enjoying this.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Ben’s twitching hole and perfect ass.

“You will. **Later**.” He smirked down at Rook, “You want to be able to fit inside me, don’t you?”

He gulped, “I do.”

He spread his ass for Rook, “Then pet me real good partner.”

Rook muttered out a yes before burying his face in Ben’s ass. His long tongue lapped away at his balls before licking upward towards his hole.

He wet it good and his hands began spreading Ben’s butt for a better view.

Ben let out a gasping moan when he felt his hot tongue flick at his entrance. He rubbed and felt on Rook’s white fur.

His hips shook excitedly when he felt Rook’s tongue enter him. He began thrusting his tongue around in and out of Ben until he was devouring him.

“Nnaaaahh!” Ben’s face was red and his cock was dripping, “Yeah, deeper!”

Rook’s hands easily supported Ben’s weight so the boy could sit on his face. His hips continued to squirm and rub onto Rook’s flexible tongue.

Ben stroked himself as Rook happily ate him out, _‘This guy’s incredible, and so obedient too.’_

The alien purred underneath him, enjoying Ben’s soft fleshy body. Ben gulped at how hard Rook was. His cock was fully erect and dripping with precum.

The boy shuddered the more he looked at it, _‘Soon Rook’s going to fuck me with that thing.’_ He stroked himself and envisioned being dominated by his partner.

Rook’s cock twitched as he breathed in how aroused Ben was getting. His tongue entered the boy completely and prepped Ben’s walls. His tip managed to touch his prostate.

“AAAaahhh! ROOK!” Ben titled his head back and came hard on the alien’s chest.

His body trembled and his cock got limp in his grasp. He panted for a bit as he cooled down from his orgasm.

Rook closed his eyes and his hips bucked off of the bed, “MMNH!” His cock let out small spurts of cum making a mess.

Ben blushed and stared in awe, _‘Damn, I didn’t even have to touch it.’_ Ben raised his ass off of Rook’s face so he could talk, “Uh, you alright partner?”

Rook licked his lips and panted underneath him. Ben could feel his hot breath hitting his privates hard.

Instead of answering, Rook roughly shoved Ben off of him, “WHOA!”

Ben was forced on all fours while Rook mounted him from behind. Ben blushed extra hard at how fast he was pinned down.

He peeked up at the alien and saw how aroused he was. His fangs were sharp, his breathing was ragged, and his blue fur was a mess.

“Haaa..hhaahh.. Forgive me if I end up hurting you.” He was still fully erect, not even phased by his previous orgasm.

Ben shuddered, _‘He looks like he’s going to fuck me to death.’_ He could already feel Rook lining himself up to his hole. His cock felt hot and moist.

Rook peered down at his thick cock prodding its way into Ben’s small ass, “Are you sure you want to go through with this? Once I’m in, I fear I won’t have the common sense to stop.”

Ben used his hands to spread his ass for Rook, “Please, I’m Ben Tennyson. This ass was meant to breed alien cock.” He gave Rook a reassuring look, “I trust you partner.”

Rook gave a small nod and began putting more force into his hips.

His cock slowly entered Ben’s supple soaked entrance. The boy sucked in some air trying to relax his muscles. He bit hard into his bed as he felt Rook enter him slow.

Inch by inch his ass got stretched by the alien’s large girth, “Nnnghh!”

Rook gritted his fangs as he struggled to enter all the way, “I’m almost..done.”

Ben whimpered underneath him, _‘He’s still not all in yet?!’_ His face reddened and his cock reawakened.

Rook let out an exhausted moan when he was finally balls deep inside Ben. The boy huffed and could feel his furry balls pressing against him.

“Haaahh..hhaahh, I take it.. you’re all in now?”

The blue alien hugged Ben and purred against his head, “Yes, are you okay?”

The boy felt on his bloated stomach, “Fuck Rook, I can feel you hitting my stomach.”

Rook purred against the boy and petted his stomach too, “I’m impressed, you really were meant for this sort of thing.”

“T-Told ya.” Ben let out an awkward chuckle, _‘I won’t get pregnant from this, right?’_

Rook began pulling out halfway and then entered Ben completely again. He kept a firm grip on Ben’s small hips to hold him in place.

His tongue licked his furry lips as he tried remembering what Ben’s insides felt like, _‘If I recall correctly, his weak spot is right about..’_

He pulled out and then slammed back inside. Ben let out a high pitched moan, “AAAH!” He immediately covered his mouth, _‘I sounded like a girl just now!’_

Rook began thrusting at a normal speed. His cock was nice and slick and Ben’s ass was happily welcoming him. He could feel Ben’s prostate gripping him tightly each time he aimed for his sweet spot.

Ben’s green eyes had hearts in them as Rook took him, _‘God aliens have the best dick. Rook’s even bigger than Kevin!’_

His heart raced the more he felt Rook against him. It was like he was slowly being devoured by a ferocious predator.

His hands clawed at the bed trying his best to hold back his moans, “Mmnh, mmm, mmhh!”

Rook cocked a brow as he watched Ben shudder and whimper, “Why do you hold your voice back? It’s very lovely.”

“I-It’s embarrassing! Okay?!” he yelped and felt Rook pick up the pace.

His hand easily grabbed both of Ben’s wrists and held them together. The boy moaned as Rook prevented him from silencing himself.

“Nonsense. I want to hear you enjoy it Ben.” He mounted the boy and his hips repeatedly slapped into Ben’s.

The boy felt his spine tingle in pleasure and his body was completely engulfed by Rook’s larger build. His mouth kept emitting erotic moans and he could feel Rook purring against his back.

Ben buried his face in Rook’s fury bicep, “OOH! RROOOKK!”

He grunted at how sexy Ben’s voice sounded moaning his name. The alien got rougher with his partner making the bed creak loudly.

Ben’s green eyes were half lidded and his cock flailed precum underneath him. His ass was full and he could barely think.

“NNnhhh, don’t stop, don’t stop. Pet me more Rooook!” he backed his hips against Rook’s cock making him purr louder.

“BEN!” At this point Rook was humping Ben like a wild animal. He wanted to please his partner no matter what and make him his.

Ben’s ass was a snug fit around his cock. Rook drooled and moaned each time he was completely in the boy.

His large blue hands felt on Ben’s body, petting the boy to his heart’s content. He felt all over his bare skin and even felt on his perky nipples.

He tweaked and pulled on them earning whiny moans from Ben, “MMMNHH!”

Rook released Ben’s wrists when he noticed him not resisting him anymore. He grabbed hold of Ben’s cock and stroked it matching his thrusts.

The boy felt jolts of pleasure the more he touched him, “R-ROOOK! ROOK! AAAAHHH!”

He still couldn’t believe Ben was able to fit the whole thing inside him, “You’re amazing Ben, are you close? I can feel you getting hot.”

“YEAH, D-DON’T STOP! MMNHH, M-MAKE ME CUM!”

His green eyes were soaked with tears from handling so much pleasure. Rook stopped moving and growled when he felt Ben cum first.

His cock twitched in his grasp and made a mess on the bed. Rook felt Ben wring him and clamp down hard on his cock.

He came inside his partner and let out shaky breaths.

Ben lost all strength and went completely limp under Rook. The alien panted and slowly pulled out of him.

The boy got confused, “Hm? What’re you-?”

Rook held his throbbing cock in pain as it continued to cum on Ben’s leg and onto the bed, “Nnmm, apologies. I did not have your permission to cum inside you.”

“Mmm, you’re way too serious dude. You could’ve just kept cumming inside me, I don’t mind.”

Rook rolled onto his back to catch his breath. Ben rolled over to face him.

Rook’s furry chest heaved up and down and his blue fluffs were a mess. Ben chuckled and smiled, “So, how was petting **me**?”

The alien looked at Ben and he gave a small smile, “Never before have I ever felt something more pleasurable.”

He smirked, “I know, I’m **so** good right?” he felt on Rook’s chest and toyed with the puffle of white fur on his pecs.

Rook relaxed under his touch, “How was I for you? Did I perform properly?”

Ben chuckled and climbed on top of Rook, “Mmmm, you did great Rook. So much that I want seconds,” he placed gentle kisses on his lips, “mmm, maybe thirds.”

The alien was impressed by Ben’s stamina, “Oh my, well I- mmph!”

Ben shut him up by capturing his lips and deepened the kiss. Rook awkwardly wrapped his arms around Ben and then gently massaged his back as they made out.

The boy moaned a bit when he felt Rook get hard underneath him.

Ben had a big sexual appetite and now it was Rook’s job to fill it.

**. . .**

For the past few weeks, Rook and Ben’s relationship was going well just as Rook wanted. Sadly, it was going **too** well.

Their little petting sessions were becoming more intense. All it took was a single rub against Rook’s cheek or a loving stroke under his chin to send him into a purring frenzy.

It would get him riled up enough to lose all control and take Ben right there. What made matters worse was that Ben’s body felt amazing and addictive.

Rook could barely get any sleep at night. All he could think about was Ben Tennyson.

He tossed and turned thinking about the boy’s mischievous smile, smooth body, big cock, and perfect ass.

Rook gasped and woke up with ruffled fur. It was dark in his bedroom at the Plumber Academy.

“Oh no,” he held his embarrassed face in his hands, “what is wrong with you Blonko?”

He winced a bit and slowly looked under the covers. His cock was fully hard in his orange boxers and it was dripping a mess damping the sheets.

It was like he was a young one again, Ben was stirring up so many emotions in Rook that he didn’t have before, including lust.

Rook found himself surrendering to it every time the hot flashes hit his body. He gripped his cock and began stroking it.

His precum leaking and oozed down his length and his hand, “Haahh..Oh, Ben. Beeennn!”

He pumped his cock more. Rook hadn’t gotten intimate with Ben in **days** yet he was already a nervous wreck.

Crime had increased in Undertown and the two spent more time working to save the world rather than be together.

Rook missed Ben’s touch. His small curious hands feeling all over his blue body, “Aaahh.. pet me Ben, pet mmeee.”

He could picture Ben now, completely naked and pressed against him, smirking up at Rook with that up-to-no-good smile.

For weeks Rook fucked Ben whenever he felt like it and received regular blow jobs from the boy. His ass all snug and greedily gripping Rook’s cock. That small mouth of his tasting and suckling along Rook’s length.

“NNAAAAHH!” The blue alien bucked his hips and he came in spurts onto his furry stomach, “Aaahh.. Ahhh..”

He let go of his limp cock and panted on his bed. How he yearned for Ben so badly, the boy could make him cum twice as hard if he was there.

Rook reached for some tissue and wipes to clean himself with, “Get it together Blonko, you need self-control.” He told himself.

**. . .**

Ben had been avoiding Rook for almost two weeks now. Once their missions finished and the day was saved, Ben would leave using one of his aliens without saying a word.

Rook felt a little betrayed and abandoned.

The alien sat at his desk in his bedroom. He had on goggles as he worked on his proto-tool. Sparks flew and there were small drilling noises.

Just then, the door to his room opened automatically.

He stopped what he was doing and turned his head, “Yes?”

Ben stood there with a small bag in his hand, “Hey Rook.” The boy smiled and spoke like normal.

Rook felt happy on the inside to see him again, but he remained calm and turned back to his proto-tool, “Hello Ben. What brings you here?”

“Just stopping by to see you, now that I have some free time.” He messed with the control panel to Rook’s room.

The doors closed automatically, and the locks clicked in place.

 _‘He just locked us in here.’_ He got a bit nervous, “You’ve had **plenty** of free time, why are you just coming to see me now?”

Ben smiled and placed the small bag on Rook’s desk, “Aawww, did I make you feel lonely during our time apart? Is that why you’re so cwanky?” he cooed.

Rook groaned in annoyance.

“Okay, okay, sorry. I was busy working part-time for Mr. Baumann since I broke his store, again. Plus, I needed a little extra cash to buy some things.”

Rook was still not pleased, “You could have shared that information with me. We could’ve worked **together**.”

“Well we’re together **now**.” Ben pouted with his arms crossed, “We finally got some alone time Rook, so let’s use it.”

 _‘We’re **alone**?’_ Rook got nervous, “D-Doesn’t Magister Tennyson have something for us to work on, any missions?”

“Grandpa Max and the other plumbers left to celebrate. You and I did every mission possible this week, so now we’re free.”

He slowly wrapped his arms around Rook.

“Don’t Blukic and Driba need your help testing out an experiment?”

“Nope. They’re also gone, Mr. Smoothy.” He peeled the goggles off of Rook’s face and smirked at the nervous alien.

He continued to wrap his arms around him from behind and savored Rook’s smell.

“We’re finally alone together partner.”

He shuddered at how seductive Ben’s voice sounded.

Rook cleared his throat, “Yes, it appears we are.”

He was already feeling on Rook’s fur, “Ssssooo, since we have all this free time, I was wondering..”

The alien knew where this was going, “Ben.”

“Can I pet you?” his lips pressed against Rook’s ear.

It took all of his strength not to purr, “Ben. **No.** ” he tried peeling the boy’s arms off, “I feel like our skin-ship has gotten too intense.”

“Aaaw, but I bought you a present and everything to use while I pet you today.”

Rook stared at the small bag Ben brought. He reached for it and held it.

“Go on, open it.”

Rook opened the bag and peered inside. He pulled out a black spiked collar.

Ben whispered into his ear, “I picked it out just for you to wear.”

Rook swallowed hard and tried to be firm to lecture the boy, “Ben, I need you to listen. I am not a **toy** and I am not a **pet**. I am a plumber and your **partner**. These pettings between us need to..”

Ben was already ignoring him and petting his head, “Need to what?”

“N-Need to stop.”

“Aww, really?” he felt on Rook’s furry face, “We can’t pet each other today?”

“N-Nnnoo, we can’t..” he was already starting to purr.

He placed seductive kisses on Rook’s cheek and began stroking under his chin, “Please?”

“Nhho!”

“Pretty please.”

Ben was kissing him on the mouth now and Rook loved giving him kisses. He growled in frustration and grabbed Ben forcing the boy onto his lap.

The boy let out a giggle as Rook began kissing him deeper. His purrs escalated as he tongued Ben’s smaller mouth.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rook and moaned into the kiss. Their tongues massaged against one another’s as Ben’s hips squirmed a bit.

Rook couldn’t help himself, _‘I missed this so much. Dammit Blonko, you weak fool.’_ He just couldn’t stop giving Ben what he wanted.

Rook was getting hard in his uniform. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. His red eyes were dilated, and fangs were showing.

“Can I pet you now?”

“Haa.. fine.”

“Good.” He gripped Rook’s neck in a demanding manner, “Now take that armor off so I can put this collar on you.”

“Y-Yes Ben.”

The alien just couldn’t stop himself from submitting to him.

Rook stood up in his bedroom and began peeling off his armor. Ben rocked on his heels happily as he watched him undress.

“You’ve gotten buffer since I last saw you. Been working out buddy?”

Ben wrapped the collar around Rook’s neck, “When I am frustrated I meditate or exercise.”

Ben snickered, “Must’ve been **pre-tty** frustrated huh.”

“Quite.”

He felt on Rook’s face and slowly rubbed down his furry white chest, “Well let’s get all that frustration out today.” He began kissing Rook’s neck making the alien tilt his head back.

“Aaahh.. Benn..” his legs got weak as he couldn’t hold back his purrs.

He motioned for Rook to lie down on the floor. The alien couldn’t help but moan and was delighted to have Ben’s hands rub all over him again.

The boy petted his fluffy white chest and trailed down to his abs, “You’re **so** soft Rook.”

The alien was rendered powerless and stretched onto the floor moaning. His eyes closed and his mouth kept emitting soft moans.

Ben smirked down at his partner and noticed his cock was becoming erect and slowly emerging from his fluffy balls.

He loved touching and toying with Rook a lot. His hands continued to rub and massage his belly, “Do you like that?”

He arched his back wanting to be petted more, “Yeeesss..”

Ben felt more on Rook’s fur and his hands trailed lowered. He loved how his fingers would get buried in fibers of white fur.

His hand then met a clump of bushy white fair, _‘Can’t tell where the fur ends and the pubes begin.’_ His pinky gentle grazed against his fleshy cock.

Rook instantly jolted, “Haaah!”

Ben seductively wrapped his hand around Rook’s cock and began stroking it, “Sensitive partner?”

Rook’s mouth emitted louder moans as Ben massaged and stroked his throbbing cock. The boy hadn’t touched him there in days and he really missed his touch.

“You’re sssooo tense Rook.” He teased and cooed at his beloved alien as he rewarded his cock.

His fingers were soaked in pre and made suction noises the more he teased and stroked it. Rook’s thighs twitched and Ben smirked at how riled up he was getting.

“Ben, I-I’m-!” he winced as he was about to cum.

The boy immediately let go of it.

Rook opened his eyes and looked at Ben in a confused manner. A playful little smirk curled onto Ben’s face. Rook was not pleased.

He groaned, “You are most unkind Ben.”

“Sorry partner, can’t have you cumming just yet. Get on all fours.”

“Surely you are joking.”

Ben twirled his finger around, “Nope, now roll over.”

Rook rolled his eyes then got on his hands and knees. Ben got behind him and began using both hands to grope Rook’s ass.

It was furry and toned in his hands, “I can never get over how cute your butt is.” He spread his cheeks more and marveled at his hole.

Rook crouched against the floor blushing, “Ben this is very embarrassing.”

Ben wet his mouth and drooled a bit onto Rook’s entrance. His spit lubed up his holes and trailed down his furry balls.

The alien shuddered a bit when the boy moistened him up. Ben began licking his balls and stroking his cock, “Mmmhh, just bear with it. I promise to let you cum this time.”

His tongue matted his furry balls and made Rook’s hole twitch. His hands milked his large fleshy cock making it drip onto the floor.

The alien purred and bared his teeth. His fangs drooled saliva down his chin as Ben slurped and teased his privates.

He could feel Ben’s small mouth suckle away on his balls and occasionally his tongue would lick his quivering entrance.

He enjoyed slurping and teasing Rook, _‘He feels like he’s ready to burst any second now.’_ It was fun building him up and teasing him.

That naivety of Rook’s made Ben want to tease him all the time. Now he knows how Kevin feels.

“Ben.. B-Ben.. May I please have release n-now?” he whimpered and felt himself unable to hold back.

He stroked his cock faster and his other hand palmed and massaged the tip, “Go ahead, let it all out.”

“Nnnmmhh!”

He trembled and whimpered as his body instantly relaxed upon Ben’s command. His cock throbbed and splurted out his cum obediently into Ben’s hand.

The boy pulled his tongue out of his hole and proceeded to milking Rook’s cock, “Gooood boooyy.”

Rook went limp on the floor and panted in ragged breaths, “Haahh.. hhaa.. I have not released this much.. hhaa.. in a long time.”

Ben marveled out his sticky hand, “I can see that.” He licked it and felt himself get aroused, “Mm, the fun’s just beginning. Get on the bed.”

Rook weakly forced himself off of the floor. He got onto his bed and lied on his back to catch his breath. He rubbed his forehead and he felt hot after cumming so intensely.

He wanted to ask Ben for a break but the boy was already undressing. Rook stared in awe as Ben took off his black T-shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

He unbuckled his pants and pulled it down with his underwear, “Give me oooone sec, stupid pants.” He kicked them off along with his socks until he was completely naked.

Rook gulped as Ben made his way over to the bed.

He seductively climbed on top of Rook and grinned down at his nervous partner, “I’ve been wanting to touch you all week.”

Rook blurted out in a daze, “The feeling is mutual.”

Ben leaned down and captured Rook’s lips and began making out with him. Rook couldn’t stop himself from embracing Ben and feeling all over his back.

His greedy blue hands rubbed all the way down to Ben’s hips. The boy chuckled into the kiss as Rook felt him up.

Ben then began kissing Rook’s cheek and enjoyed burying his soft lips into his blue fur. He felt Rook’s neck vibrate out loving purrs.

He nuzzled into his fur, “I seriously love your body dude.”

His stomach and the whole front of his body buried itself into Rook’s loving embrace. He shifted and moaned a bit when he felt all the bristles of fur tease his smooth body.

Rook shuddered when he felt Ben get erect against his white stomach. His cock was beginning to drip a mess matting his fur.

“It shows. I too love your body Ben.” He felt along the boy’s back and rubbed it in circular motions. He hungered to touch the boy more.

But he couldn’t do that with Ben on top of him. He let out a possessive growl and rolled over to change their positions.

The boy let out a playful shriek as Rook pinned him to the bed, “Oooo, feisty.”

Rook licked the side of Ben’s face making him moan. He felt like he was being eaten by the horny alien and his legs squirmed when he felt Rook get hard again.

His tongue slithered down to Ben’s neck. He titled his head back allowing Rook to lick him more. He could feel his greedy purrs vibrate against his skin.

Rook’s long fingers felt down Ben’s body and massaged his nipples as he licked the center of his chest. Ben’s cheek and neck was soaked with Rook’s saliva.

“Mmmnnh, touch me more.”

Rook kissed down lower on Ben’s skin and his hands roughly spread his legs. He forced Ben’s hips off of the bed to get a full view of his privates.

He paused when he noticed a black circle plugging up Ben’s entrance, “Um Ben, what is this contraption?”

“Oh,” his green eyes snapped out of it, “um, I forgot all about that thing. Feel free to pull it out.”

Rook blinked for a while and gave in to curiosity. He slowly gripped the black circle and began pulling on it. The boy winced and moaned as Rook slowly pulled a toy out of him.

Lube leaked out of Ben’s hole as the toy was half-way out. Rook gulped at how long and thick it was. Ben groaned and bit his bottom lip when the whole thing was out.

Rook held the long toy and stared in awe, “ **Why** was this inside you?”

“Well..I did some research of my own and that was the closest toy I could find to match a Revonnahgander’s..girth.” Ben’s cheeks were red.

Rook tossed the toy away and cocked a brow, “Oh? And what pray tell do you need something like this for?”

Ben got annoyed with Rook’s giddy look. He blushed and admitted, “Look, I guess I.. miss you a little bit.. **sometimes** , alright?! I’m always busy saving the world, and you’re always busy-“

“Saving you.”

“NO! I meant doing plumber-y things!”

Rook was enjoying every second of this, “Which involves saving you.”

“Look dude, the point is I know we can’t **always** meet up like this so.. I splurged my allowance on that toy for when.. I’m alone and junk.”

His blue ears wiggle excitedly, “Ben.. is **this** the reason you’re working so many hours for Mr. Baumann?”

Ben let out a small annoyed growl.

Rook chuckled, “You could have just asked me, I would have **gladly** helped you when you felt lonely..and junk.”

Ben kicked and flailed in embarrassment, “I wasn’t lonely! I- MMMNH!”

Rook’s tongue resumed tasting Ben again and licking his balls. He stroked his cock and trailed down to his gaping supple entrance.

He happily stretched and tasted Ben earning whines and moans from the boy.

“Aaah, R-Rooook! I’m ready, just do it already!”

He quickly pulled his tongue out and began lining his cock up to his quivering hole. Rook shuddered as Ben slowly began taking him inside.

“Hnnnn” his purrs escalated when he slipped deeper into the boy. His insides were welcoming him and opening up much easier than the previous times.

Ben tilted his head back in pleasure when Rook entered him completely, “AAww..yeah, you’re sssoooo much better than the toy!”

Rook leaned closer to Ben and embraced the boy, “I am happy you’re, nnmm, satisfied with my services.”

Ben felt on the stripes of Rook’s back. He nuzzled into the white puff of fur on his chest, “Mmm, move!”

The alien began rocking his hips into the boy. His cock was thrusting at a fast pace into his ass. Each time he entered balls deep into Ben, his walls would clench up.

He emitted loud erotic moans as the alien slammed into him on the bed. It creaked wildly underneath them as they mated passionately.

Ben clutched hard at the blue furs on Rook’s back, “MNHH! D-DON’T STOP! DO ME HARDER!”

Rook gritted his teeth as he was weak against his orders. His thrusts became more dominating and satisfied Ben to the fullest.

He could feel the young teen heat up underneath him. Rook purred louder and wanted to please his partner more than anything.

 _‘Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben.’_ He arched his back as his thrusts grew more needy and desperate. Never before had he found anything more pleasurable than being inside Ben Tennyson.

For goodness sake, the boy prepped himself with a toy shaped similarly to Rook’s cock.

The alien felt himself get dizzy with pleasure the more he thought about Ben using that toy, _‘Does he masturbate as I do? How many times a day did he practice? Did he think of me every time he used it?’_

Rook let out a pained whimper and he took some of his body weight off of Ben.

He peeked up at the alien, “M-Mmnnhh what’s wrong partner, you finishing soon?”

He didn’t stop moving inside the boy, “Apologies, I’m afraid so. A-Allow me to pull out.”

Ben snapped, “For what?!”

“So I may finish outside.”

He pouted and wrapped his legs around Rook’s waist, “I want it inside!”

Rook got nervous and his heart sped up, “Ben I’m flattered, b-but I haven’t been releasing myself to the fullest and I’m afraid I’ve.. built up a lot.”

Ben whined, “I can handle the amount just cum inside meeee!”

“You don’t understand, I have to pull out of you or else.. or else I’ll” his ears drooped in shame, “..knot.”

Ben kept a firm grip on Rook and a devilish smirk curled onto his face, “You can do that to me? Right here? Right now?”

He got a bad feeling about this, “Y-Yes..but it is dangerous for your species- AAAHH!”

Ben groped and gripped hard on Rook’s blue ass, “Don’t you **dare** take your dick out!”

Rook blushed and felt himself get pulled deeper into the boy, “Please unhand me at once, it is not safe!”

“Not until you give me that knot.” Ben bit down on Rook’s white fur as he felt a lump press against his entrance.

He could feel Rook’s length throb inside him as the lump slowly made it’s way in. The blue alien drooled with half-lidded eyes.

“B-Benn doonnn’t!” he clawed into the bed trying to suppress his urges.

Ben’s hands trailed down to Rook’s furry balls. He gave them a firm grip, “Give.”

Rook let out a moaning gasp when he felt his knot completely slip into the boy. His thighs tightened as he began cumming inside the boy.

“Oooohhh..” his ears drooped and he couldn’t help but purr as he was all the way inside Ben relieving himself.

Ben moaned and bit his bottom lip as he felt Rook’s hot cum burst inside of him. He shuddered and felt himself become sensitive. His cock came on his and Rook’s stomachs.

Ben trembled underneath the alien and felt on Rook’s back, “Nnmmmm, yeah, knotting me feels goooood doesn’t it?”

Rook embraced Ben with a defeated look, “Hmph, you are most unkind.”

Ben’s ass milked Rook’s ball for all he had. His stomach slowly bulged as Rook continued to climax within him. His knot twitched from sensitivity.

Rook collapsed onto Ben and curled up with the boy unable to pull out. He buried his face in his brown hair and let out small whimpers.

Ben shushed him and petted his blue fur and stripes, “Gooood boy.”

“You are terrible Ben. You do realize we are going to be stuck like this right?”

He felt on the front of Rook’s furry pecs, “Hey I don’t mind, it just means I get more private time to pet you.” He felt on his nipples underneath all the fur, “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this.”

Rook could tell by Ben’s devilish smirk that he had more in store for him.

Once again, the Revonnahgander had fallen into Ben’s honeytrap, but what worried Rook the most was how he was starting to enjoy falling into it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge-watching "Ben 10 Omniverse" for weeks now. I didn't pay attention to it back when it aired on Cartoon Network in the 2010s. I watched a few commericals of it back then, but since Ben wasn't a kid anymore, my childhood-self didn't want to watch him anymore. I didn't care about "Ultimate Alien" or "Alien Force." But now Ben is back as a reboot, and it made me randomly wonder how the Ben 10 fandom is doing now. Apparently, Ben mainly gets shipped with Gwen, Rook, and Kevin. And I'm like, "Who the heck is Rook Blonko?" I watch a few clips on his and Ben's relationship on YouTube and I'm like, "Oh my gaaawdd they're so cute together. Total boyfriends!" Ben always sucked at female relationships (Kai Green and Julie), I wish CN would let him be bisexual or gay already and just let him have an alien boyfriend. He and Rook had a good thing going. There are 8 whole seasons of cute fanservice of these two, so obviously had to type a fanfic about them. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> -WonChan108 ;)


End file.
